


All the things you believe

by BE_papas



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BE_papas/pseuds/BE_papas





	All the things you believe

桧佐木其实并不太记得自己的生日——是说，他还活在现世的时候的生日。他对“活着”的记忆非常稀薄，甚至连自己的死因在他脑海里都很模糊，可能是因为瘟疫，或者伤病，或者干脆死于战火：他只记得他在现世短暂的童年中曾经有这些东西。  
他甚至对自己去世时候的年龄也印象模糊，四岁？四岁半？还是五岁？不过算下来，他差不多也过了一百来个冬天了吧？  
桧佐木曾经和吉良探讨过这个问题，对方的回答让他有一点羡慕，就一点点。  
“我是在尸魂界出生的啦。”三番队副队长如此说到，表情里写着理所当然，“虽然不能和瀞灵廷的大户人家或贵族相比，但生活总是还过得去，生日的时候也会收到祝福。”  
对在尸魂界流浪的小孩来说，吉良这种存在简直像卖火柴的小女孩看到的烧鹅，是美好又不现实的幻影。  
“不过我听说，有很多人把自己来到尸魂界那天当做自己的生日，”吉良抿了一口茶，“好像雏森就是这样。”  
哇哦。桧佐木在心里小小地感叹了一声，这和他印象里的雏森有一点不一样。  
“从她的表述来看，她在现世时过得并不太好，父母总是打她——也许不仅仅是殴打那么简单——但是她在润林安很开心来着的……我没有仔细问。她来到尸魂界的时候也有大概八岁还是九岁了吧。”  
桧佐木回想起了自己在流魂街中区的时光。那儿没有阿散井待的戌吊那么糟糕，但是比起润林安还是差了太远。  
他也曾听雏森提起自己是和日番谷队长一起、和一个老奶奶相依为命。润林安是很平和的地方。在流魂街最靠前的几个区，甚至还有相当健全的金钱交易系统，和瀞灵廷一样——中区向后则不然，货币常识已经不适用，那儿的大人们通常都填不饱自己的肚子，更何况收养小孩。

阿散井和他的情况类似，但是他去世时的年纪似乎比那时的桧佐木稍微年长一点。  
“大概这么高吧，”阿散井在自己胸口下方比划了一下，“十岁多一点？”  
“那会儿我是所有人里最高的，所以他们管我叫老大，再加上我有一点灵力……”阿散井看起来颇为得意，“不过因为有灵力所以会饿，很麻烦。”  
“所以？你那时就记得自己的生日？”  
“隐约记得是在几月，但是因为几乎没有生日这样的概念，日期是我随便选的，进真央一定要填这个，还好我当时脑子够快。”  
——虽然桧佐木很想吐槽，一年就三百六十五天，他还能玩出什么花样，但是仔细想来，按阿散井的个性，随手写个9月31日也不是个没可能。  
“大概是我比较皮实，就这么长大了，不少我的小伙伴都没熬过去。”阿散井戳着碗里的鲷鱼烧，思考要不要再来一个，嘴角粘着的红豆馅让他看起来特别傻，“露琪亚倒是跟着我一起上了真央，后面的事情你都知道啦。”  
阿散井最终还是吃掉了那块鲷鱼烧，大概是觉得浪费可耻。桧佐木在当时，是他所有认识的伙伴里个子是最瘦弱——大概年龄也是最小的。不仅如此，他还总是被大孩子欺负，偏偏他又说不过别人，每次跟人打架（应该说是单方面被打）就哭得一塌糊涂。  
现在想想，如果不是有那么一丁点灵力的话，自己可能就死在了哪个冬天吧。桧佐木给自己加了点茶，温热的手感顺着指尖漫开。  
“露琪亚的生日是朽木队长告诉她的。我猜一定是她姐姐跟朽木队长说的吧？她被遗弃的时候太小了，”阿散井做了个抱小孩的动作，“后来好心人捡到她抚养了一段时间，说是抚养，也不过是给点吃的、给个遮雨的地方。没过几年好心人去世了，她就跟我们一起，你知道，讨生活。她是和姐姐一同来到尸魂界的。”阿散井终于吃完，用手背草草擦了嘴，“嘛，其实生日这种东西，到头来还是只能相信别人告诉你的那天而已，就算别人说的日子和你自己相信的日子根本没什么不同。”  
像是想起了什么，阿散井又一本正经地补充，“不过已经在这种地方了，生日啥的根本不重要嘛。”

桧佐木在雏森那儿听说了关于乱菊的事情。  
“乱菊小姐的生日是遇到什么人的日子，”彼时的雏森，正在整理一番队的图书馆和档案室。冬日的天空颜色灰得肃杀，映在落地窗上的景色没有一朵云。一番队的图书馆是瀞灵廷最大的公开图书馆（相对于大灵书回廊，后者是禁地），档案室亦存档了护廷十三队所有人的资料，由十三队队长以下的席官轮值打扫。她抱着一摞厚厚的书，站在梯子上，试图把它们归位，“也有很多人用这种日期决定自己的生日呢。”  
“……什么人？是指？”  
“我不清楚，这是很私密的事情吧？如果真的有人或者有事情那么不一样的话。”  
桧佐木点点头，把手上的瀞灵廷月刊按照刊号排整齐。  
“——不过啊，”雏森突然开口，“遇见某个特别的人的日子，往往意味着自己的新生不是吗？”  
她走到这次准备上架的新书跟前，清点着“小说”一堆的数量。桧佐木记得她连载的故事出了单行本，销量还不错，这回应该是和新书一并送来了。  
“如果能有那样的人，也很好。”  
伴随着包装被拆开的声音，雏森小声地说道。桧佐木当然知道她在指什么。新队长刚刚就任，雏森的上司看起来距离以蓝染为标准的“平易近人”，大概差了三个瀞灵廷……倒也不是说那个人就像朽木队长一样拒人千里之外，只是怎么看都没办法贴上温和或者体贴的标签。  
“但是决定什么特别的日子的机会只有一次，所以要好好珍惜呀。”  
像是想起了什么，雏森抬起头，对着阳光的方向露出了笑脸，“我没有不会反悔的决心，所以只好选了一个对我而言特别重要的日子。能来到这里我很幸运。”

某个对桧佐木而言，无比平凡的加班的夜晚。  
待处理的稿件还有几份，校对已经交给下面的人，然而桧佐木习惯自己把控稿件质量。打开的零食放在桌角，加班总是让人觉得饿。  
桧佐木正在和女协的稿件做斗争，时钟刚刚走过午夜。女协每次都会交上来奇奇怪怪的写真和专栏稿，虽然有的时候那些东西确实会让杂志卖得很好，然而这次也未免太奇怪了点，刊登出来的反响说不定会很糟糕。给最后一行修改意见画上句号以后，桧佐木摘掉眼镜，伸了一个大大的懒腰，他需要一点热量补充思考时的消耗，才能继续下面的工作——  
正这样盘算着，办公室的门不知道被谁敲叩响了。这挺不寻常的，桧佐木花了十秒回想自己是否做出了扰民的举动（包括但不限于练习吉他、骑机车和放金属摇滚CD），答案是没有；尸魂界不可能闹鬼，到底是谁这么晚还没睡？  
敲门声十分执着地又响了一遍，伴随着门外有些不耐烦的声音：“是我，六车拳西。”  
——出现在慌张开门的桧佐木面前的是，端着大碗拉面的六车队长。  
不不不，这已经不能用不寻常来形容了，用魔障更合适一点。他了不记得自己叫了拉面外卖，更不记得队长会干这种活。桧佐木大脑当机了五秒，觉得自己可能加班加出了幻觉。  
门外的人倒是十分自觉地探进身体，看到了桌子上那一摞文稿。  
“所以你在加班？”六车队长颇为不赞同地挑起一边的眉毛，“九番队队务让你这么吃力吗？”  
“呃啊，不是，”被质问的人匆忙否定，“我在修改《瀞灵廷月刊》的稿件。”  
“那么是主编的工作让你很吃力？”  
真是无懈可击的逻辑。六车队长并不支持部下加班，只要被他看到，免不了一顿训，或者是干脆被塞进半强制的休假。他常用的理论是，“你这么年轻，干嘛要把功夫浪费在文职上，嫌时间没法打发就跟我去修炼啊！”  
然而总是有些工作，不加班就无法完成。  
桧佐木有些心虚地看向别处，缓缓地摇了摇头。  
“算了，我不是来说你这个的。”六车队长先发制人，打破僵局，把端着的拉面放在桧佐木的桌子上，很小心地没让汤汁洒出来。  
“你今天生日。”  
桧佐木的脸上写满了“我早就忘了这回事”的表情，六车队长甩了他一个白眼，“我就知道。你把这个吃了，刚煮的。”  
尽管没做过多说明，可队长的语气分明透露着“如果你不吃就死定了”信息。  
访客很快就安顿好了自己，在办公室的沙发上找到了合适的姿势。而桧佐木抱着恭敬不如从命的心情，分开了竹筷。一时间除了面条的动静，只剩下安静的空气。  
“我看队员花名册的时候就在想，世界上哪有那么巧的事情。”趁着桧佐木大快朵颐的时候，六车拳西结束了沉默。他半靠在沙发背，指节敲着扶手，“你来尸魂界的时候根本不记得自己的生日吧？”  
“嗯。”桧佐木咬断面条，用单音回答了问题，“……我那个时候只有四、五岁，什么都不知道。”  
“我记得这天。当时流魂街外持续收到人员失踪的报告，为了弄清这个事，山本总队长派出了一个十人的先遣队。后来，先遣队也失去联系，我和当时九番队的席官便被派去调查出事地点，夜晚驻扎的时候被东，呃，别人暗算——”  
筷子掉在地上的声音打断了六车拳西的发言。“我很抱歉。”  
“没必要道歉。我来到尸魂界的时候已经不小了，但是也曾见识过那么大的小孩想要活下来有多难——如果你觉得那天是特殊到值得作为生日的日子，如此去相信就好了。其他事跟蓝染一行以外的人没有关系。”  
桧佐木想说什么，最后也只是咂咂嘴，吃掉了拉面里的鱼板。被人拆穿秘密总是让人五味杂陈，哪怕是被秘密的当事人。如果队长不说，他可能会把那些小九九带进坟墓。更糟糕的是，事件的另一个当事人对那天的记忆充满了痛苦。  
“我……并不知道那天之后会发生那种事。”  
“不是说了跟你没关系吗！”队长的声音听起来有点激动，“小鬼头想那么多会秃顶的！”  
末了，六车拳西并没有看向桧佐木，而是盯着屋顶的日光灯，直到眼前产生黑点。  
“就算再来十个蓝染捅我二十刀，我也会认为能救下个小鬼是个很棒的事情。”  
碗里的海苔片像眉毛，和卤蛋拼凑出一副滑稽的表情，桧佐木在考虑先吃哪一个。  
——与其说是相信那天是足够特殊的日子，倒不如说是从那天开始，他真正地感受到自己正在作为一个会被重视的人而活着：有人会在意他是否受伤，会在意他叫什么名字，他不是大孩子嘴里的哭鼻子修兵，也不是被人捉弄的笑料，更不是被大人随便扔在田野里听天由命的累赘——有人说他的名字听起来很厉害。  
小孩子的愿望总是单纯得要命。他为了找到被人重视的一席之地花了近百年。  
桧佐木没剩下一点拉面汤。他的队长隔着不远不近的空间看着他，白炽灯投下的影子让距离看起来恰到好处，他的神色里是他读不太清楚的东西，“味道还不错吧？我煮的拉面一向超赞。”  
呃啊，这可真是……意想不到的部分。  
“很棒。”桧佐木总觉得自己笑起来比阿散井更像白痴，他极力避免摆出那种表情，“十分感谢。”伴随着深深的鞠躬，“所有事。”


End file.
